SUNKIT!
by WyldClaw
Summary: one should never doubt the stealthiness of sunkit, squirelflight and bramblestar's troublemaking daughter... future fic, post- the last hope. oneshot


'pouncing lesson by WildCroconaw

Plot: this is a cute little one shot I made about squirelflight's future kits. Takes place about six months after the last hope I don't own any of the original characters but I do own the OC and original names.

XXX

It was a warm newleaf day- the sun was shining and the trees were full of chattering birds and squirrels. The leaves of the trees around the ThunderClan camp were as green as new grass. Sounds could be heard from the training hollow.

But none of this matter to a lean, small amber eyed ginger she cat as she slunk low to the ground. No cat gave her a second glance- they were too busy sharing tongues, bringing in fresh kill or going out on border patrols.

She spotted her prey listening to the elders tell a story: a lean red- brown kitten with a bushy tail and A gray tom. Both were listening to her tell the tale of the great journey as the gray tom searched her for ticks._ 'This is too easy'_ she thought as she crouched down and sprang at the kit.

" Mrrrow!" she yowled. The kit turned around cowered. Before she could make contact a gray bolt of fur flew at her through the air. The two wrestling cats fell to the ground and fought. The other kit squealed and hid behind sandstorm.

"Come on dewpaw! You're no fun"

He purred as he took a swipe at her right ear with a sheathed paw. "Sorry squirt but you should have been quicker. Besides you're just a kit and I'm an apprentice " He tripped her with his tail.

_Show off! _She fell on the leaf-dappled earth " not just a kit - Bramblestar's kit. I'll be an apprentice in three moons." she somersaulted out of the way, extended her claws and as dewpaw came at her she scratched his flank-drawing a long red scratch. He winced in pain but didn't slow down as he pinned her to the ground with his paws on her chest.

" sorry sunkit . pinned you again ."

" lemme up you big fur ball " sunkit squirmed. He lifted his paws off her chest and she got to her paws. She fixed her gaze on him. " I will beat you one day "

Sandstorm purred with delight as she got to her paws and the other kit stood up too. " Well done dewpaw. How did you know my granddaughter was behind you?"

He looked down at his paws for a few seconds before looking up into the old pale ginger she cat's green eyes. "The wind shifted ...and i smelled her. Cloudtail says i got his sense of smell from him. plus i saw hopekit's eyes widen "

Sunkit stuck her nose in the air. "that's cause i was aiming for her not you"

Hopekit padded over to dewpaw. "you should get jayfeather to look at that scratch"

"Can i help it if i got grandpa firestar's long claws" Sunkit pointed out.

_and squirelflight's attitude. Whoever mentors her is going to have grey fur by the time she's a warrior _ Sandstorm thought. "You need to learn how to play not so roughly young one. You should get jayfeather and Lillypaw to look at that scratch dewpaw"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's not that bad. Now I got a battle scar to show graystripe when he comes back from the border patrol. Granted Brightheart is going to have a fit. " He lowered his tone and imitated his mother's voice. "Oh my precious baby boy. Are you okay? You're not injured anywhere else? Your handsome pelt is ruined"

" You can't even see it " hope kit pointed. " your pelts too dark "

Sandstorm smiled at her grandson. " Brightheart just gets nervous about her kits, dear. All mothers do "

Hopekit gazed up at his sister. " You're gonna be in trouble -again- if squirelflight finds out you left the nursery. You're already being punished for putting a biting ant into hollykit's nest and following Bramblestar on the training session. She's not fun when she's mad "

Sunkit puffed out her chest. " I'm not scared of momma's temp-"

"SUNKIT!" a voice yowled and dewpaw, Hopekit and Sunkit jumped. _Yipes i'm in deep fox-dung now_ Sunkit thought as she shrunk back a few inches as a small dark ginger she cat with bright green eyes came storming at them. Despite her size squirelflight resembled a LionClan cat, with a furious look in her eyes. She stopped in front of them and glared at her daughter who slowly inched forward.

"Heh, hi squirelflight. Nice day isn't it"

Her mother's glare bore into her like a blast of ice. " Don't you ' hi squirelflight' me, young lady! You weren't supposed to leave the nursery today" Hopekit gave his sister a look that said 'I told you so'.

"But i-"

Dewpaw padded forward. "It's my fault squirelflight. Seedpaw and I told your kits that we would tech them some battle moves when we were cleaning out the nursery. But then Cherryfur took Seedpaw out on a patrol and graystripe took me out for battle training. I forgot about it until she attempted to tackle her brother so I used the moves I just learned."

Sunkit, Sandstorm and Hopekit looked at one another- Dewpaw were lying right to Squirelflight. It must have worked because her facial expression softened and she mewed "well, if all it was an accident I suppose I can forgive you. " She motioned to her children with her tail. " Come on, you two. Nap time"

"But momma, we're n-n-not sleepy" Hopekit yawned.

"We wa-wanna play m-more" added a sleepy Sunkit.

The queen chuckled. "You will get to play ... after your nap"

"I'll bring them there" offered Dewpaw. "Come on squirts". Not even bothering to argue, the two kits padded away with the gray apprentice.

Squirelflight sighed as she sat on the ground. "Kits... I swear to starclan Sunkit is going to turn my fur gray."

Sandstorm's eyes glittered. "You know she reminds me of you when you were that age"

"I wasn't THAT bad. At least Hollykit knows not to fall for her sister's pranks. The dark ginger queen's eyes went a bit misty. " She reminds me so much of hollyleaf it's like she came back from StarClan. "

Sandstorm nodded- the second and permanent loss of her black pelted granddaughter still stung her heart. " True. But I know that hollyleaf wouldn't want us to be sad. She's probably enjoying the entire fresh kill she could eat. Being with that sleek ginger cat that aided us in the battle... what did jayfeather call him? Fallen reef"

" I think it was Fallen Leaves. She's probably looking down on us right now. "

Sandstorm sighed. " How are you dealing with both being a mother and deputy duties?"

Her daughter's whiskers twitched. "It's. Challenging. I mean I'm able to assign patrols and jobs. But I do miss being able to hunt and protect the Clan. But seeing my kits make it..."

At that moment a black green-eyed ball of fluff with a white paw came up bouncing to them, her eyes gleaming, a fat mouse hanging from the side of her mouth. " Mommy! Mommy! Look what I caught! It's my first prey."

"Congratulations, Hollykit" sandstorm mewed, taking the fresh kill from the kitten. "Did you catch that by yourself?"

She looked at the ground for a few heartbeats before looking back up. "Well, cinderheart helped me out. I was gonna give it to her but she said that you needed it more."

"Thank you Hollykit" the elder cat smiled.

"cinderheart said that I show po-po- polental? No that's not right? Hollykit thought hard and then found the word she was looking. "potential as a hunter. She's a nice cat. Lionblaze is lucky to have her as a mate . I think she's gonna be a great momma"

Squirelflight licked her daughter's check. " that she will be , sweetheart. " she got up to her paws and stretched. " well, I might as well start organizing the sundown patrols. Come along Hollykit"

"mommy? " she asked softly. "can I stay with grandma sandstorm and hear 'bout hollyleaf again... please?"

the older cats looked at one another in amusement . Young Hollykit loved the stories of her namesake- she didn't care about the fact she broke the code. Sometimes sandstorm even made up stories about hollyleaf . "well, I suppose one story wont' hurt. Just make sure to come into the nursery for your nap" Squirelflight agreed.

"okay" Her daughter nodded. The dark ginger queen walked off.

Sandstorm turned her gaze onto the little kit. "now little one, did I ever tell you about when hollyleaf , lionblaze and jayfeather went to the mountains..."

The end


End file.
